The Mask Vs Black Dogs
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: A young farmer with his quiet life together with his father and a younger sister. on the way after receiving a punishment from such a noble finds a strange mask that will change the life of the young and save Eostia from the clutches of the Black Dogs.
1. Once Upon a time...

**_This story inspired me Perseus12. I decided to write this comedy story where the mask faces and makes life impossible for Vault and his accomplices._**

**_Warning: The Mask and Kuroinu dont belong me. _**

_* Coff *__* Coff *__Well we are here. once Upon a time..._

The book opened until a flash of shock.

**_BOOM_**.

_That had already used. oh we're going to use that now_

**_nants ingonyama bagithi baba_**

"BOSS THEY ARE GOING TO DEMAND US FOR THE OWNER OF MUSIC !!" shouts an alien voice. the director appears in front of the screen with green beret.

"I AM THE DIRECTOR, I do what I want!" The director shouts angrily.

**_THUMP._****_THUMP._**

It was the noise from the door and knocked many times.

"We are the owners of the music I came with my lawyers !!"

"Wait a minute, wait my children I have to talk to my friends with my hammer, helper put some cute videos for the children!" The director leaves the screen. the assistant changes the scene where a commander with a pointed hat appears.

_"WELL, PAY ATTENTION, SMALL CHILDREN, THIS BATTLE WILL BE VERY CRUEL TO SHOW IT TO THE CHILDREN !!"_

Change the image to a cute pink koala eating leaves.

_"BETTER LEAVE THIS LITTLE PICTURE UNTIL THE STRUGGLE IS FINISHED, HOLY OBJECT OF THE NICE MASK, YOU SHOULD SEE THESE LAWYERS AND AUTHORS FLYING INTO THE SWAMP.The fight is over. well let's go back..._

The image changes where the director hits a lawyer with a hammer in the face and the author of the music brought an ax and was going to decapitate him from behind.

**_SPLAT_****_CHANGE OF THE SCENE._**

"_MY MISTAKE, I CONFUNDED THE SIGNALS, I KNOWED A SINGLE TIMMY THAT WISHED THANOS TO DIAL BEFORE TONY STARK CLICKED THE FINGER ... WHAT? THE STRUGGLE ENDED, WELL CONTINUED._

**_Going back to the director._**

The Director fixed his neck and his nose was covered by a cloth. but in the back of him. There was a person who was dragging a big black bag and a hand came out.

"Well, boys and girls, the Uncle Mask is here to tell a story about how he got married and how he had children."

"But if you do not have it now!" Another voice said in an annoyed tone. The mask puts on a smile and takes out the gun and points to the other side.

**_BANG._****_BANG._**

"What You said?!" The cheerful mask said.

"You are the best and I love you so much!"

"Thank you" The mask looks at the spectators "Well let's start the epic."

**_OST: STAR WARS THEME INTRO._**

**_THE MASK_**

**_CHAPTER 1._**

**_THE MASK BEGAN TO MASK THE BLACK DOGS AND THEN TO MAKE LOVE WITH THE._**

The mask hits the black screen up. "That's not stupid if this was used!"

**_OST: MICHAEL JACKSON: THRILLER._**

"THIS IS NOT A ZOMBIES MOVIE!" Shout the angry mask.

**_OST: Caramelldansen._**

behind the mask appears a group of Chinese women moving their hips and putting their arms up. The mask looks back at the women and looks back.

"I know it's tempting ... but I do not want this song to get sticky" The mask pulls out of his pocket pulling out a flamethrower and aims at the Japanese women.

**_FUUUUUUUUU_**.

"ANOTHER GOT DAMN !!"

**_Changing another scene._**

A grandfather is sitting in the red chair and opens a thick book.

"Well, boys and girls, I'll tell you a story that this young man rescued ..." The mask comes out of nowhere and overturns the red chair along with the grandfather.

"That's not idiots!" The mask looks in the other direction and approaches "Hey you give me that damn script !!" Go back to the screen The green mask looks at the script and his eyes are bagged "WHO WAS THE ONE WHO CHANGED THE SCRIPT !!" Shout to everything in the world.

"It was Wayne!" Scream everyone. until I hear a noise from the window.

**_CLACK_**

They hear some footsteps running up to the noise of the car leaving.

"Damn my damned rival Deadpool !!" The Mask takes out another script and gives it to his assistant.

"Read it for me, I'm tired of this shit !!" He said the mask and sits on the couch.

"Once upon a time, a little girl caressed a mask mushroom and put it on ..."

The mask snatches the script and see what he is reading and also reads the content that the eyes were expelled and destroys it with his hands and he eats the pieces of papers and looks at the spectators.

"Do not judge me!" The mask is defended "I hope the FBI does not catch me." He said in a whisper.

The mask sits on the chair tired.

"Camera turn on the light"

The camera turns on revealing a forbidden videos where a woman is making love.

"Oh yeah give me hard !!"

"I will fill you like a peacock !!"

"Red code !!" The mask is removed by the screen and it goes down and looks back "fire someone!"

The mask sits in front of the camera and takes out a cigar.

"Fuck everything, I'll tell a story where I found this young man, everything started ...

The light off. The front of the mask veins a vein and an alien voice appears.

"Boss we forgot to pay the electricity bill !!"

"SON OF...

**_The Mask Vs The black dogs_**

**_This was a prologue. in a week the first chapter begins. Leave comments and follow me._**


	2. A night of madness

**_Warning: The Mask, Kuroinu and some reference dont belong me._**

**_Chapter 1: A night of madness._**

**_In the Maliwa village._**

There was a village that is all quiet. children playing, parents doing personal things until.

**_MUUUU_**.

People look at a stampede of cows in the distance. but there was a person who escaped from the stampede. a young man with black hair dressed as a commoner ran at full speed running for his life.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES !!" The young man shouts with a panic face and looks back and screams more when he sees that a bull with red eyes already had it signed. "WAAAAAAAAA !!"

**_PAUSE_**.

_"They'll ask you why there's a young man with a scared face about to throw himself in his pants, well, I'll give you a quick tip, his name is Michel Jimardi, the best known farmer of the village, eldest brother, honest, kindhearted. little bit perverted, but they are not like the damn onesblack dogs that abuse women. Well this story ended because this young man was crushed by the stampede of cows. I'm glad that this short chapter has passed. The End._

**_CREDIT._**

**_Actors._**

**_The Mask participated in the handsome mask_**

**_Michel Jimmardi._**

**_The children participated as the fillings._**

**_Animals as special effect._**

**_Helpers._**

**_The cameraman: John._**

**_The Microfonist: The Mask._**

**_Special Effects: Deadpool._**

**_THE END._**

**_Thanks for parti ..._**

"¡WAAAAAAAAAIT !!!" Assistant appears with paper in hand.

"What's up Assistant!" He said the mask angry.

"He is the director of the cinema!"

"What?!" the mask runs to the assistant and snatches the paper and then kicks the assistant causing him to fall on his back. now the mask reads "Aja ... Aja ... Aja ... Aja ... Aja ... Eto ... Oh" The mask looks at the camera. "Boys, bad news, I'm afraid we have to continue the movie."

**_collective moans _**annoying.

"Dammit!!"

"I want this director to continue the story of the Assassins of Eostia!"

"Come back Konosuba of Eds !!"

"I want to go home!!"

"_Calm, calm, calm_," said the mask calmly and raised his hands moving quietly. _"The Director sent me a message that if we finish the movie he will make us famous, millionaires, fans, women, mansions, high gamma ferraris, yachts, dinosaurs, lamia, harpies and even chimichangas, we could have some dates with famous women and we could have many descendants andwe would be the advisors of the world. our director will change all our lives and we will be gods !! "_

**_CLAP._****_CLAP._****_WHISPERS_****_CLAP._****_CLAP._**

_**"**BUT WE DO NOT FINISH THE FILM, WE'LL BE DEPORTED AND EXPELLED FROM THE STUDY, BEFORE THAT, WE'LL GET THEY ARE GO PUT US SOMETHING THAT I DO NOT WANT TO IMAGINE IS TO WORK FOR J*TIN BI*B*R"_

**_(Screams of girls)._**

**_(baby crying)._**

"Hurray ..." Said a voice alien. all of the staff looked at a man who had Justin Bieber's shirt. the mask frowns

"You're not even a fan of mine" makes a snap on the finger. All the personnel rushed towards him.

**_POW._**

**_PLAT._**

**_THUMP._**

**_CUACK._**

**_MIAAAAAU_**

**_GRRRR._**

**_THRUST._**

**_SPLAT_**

**_URRRRRRRYYYYYYYY._**

"Well let's continue ..." The mask sits on the chair and raises control to rewind.

**_REWIND_**.

"WAAAAAA"

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

The villagers looked at the young man who is hurt and trampled by the stampede. And they helped get up.

"What happened?"The villager asks the stunned young man.

"Is that... "

**_Before the stampede._**

The young man with black hair is taking care of the crops and is sitting talking to a childhood friend with red hair.

"As the village goes, Michel" said the red-haired woman.

"Well, everything is in order, your father is all right, and how are you and those idiots of the mecernario?" Said Michel.

"Do not talk about them like that, they may be idiots but I'm Vult's right hand" Maia said with a frown. "And you could approve to enter the militia of knights"

**_PAUSE_**.

_"She is Maia our great best friend and ardent" Said the mask looking at Maia's breasts "Michel met her in the vicinity of the native village and they became best friends, although she sends us to the worst" _The mask takes out a crorox_ "To the zone of friends" _The mask swallows a croro_ "¡Why is the world so cruel?! "_

**REWIND**.

"Well ..." Michel said lowering his head and showing a big smile "In a month I'll go in!" He said giving great news to his friend.

"Well done Michel, I knew what you could achieve and in what city are you going?"

"I'm going to Ken" Michel said smiling, causing Maia to be surprised.

"But it's only for the royal Knight"

"Yes, but I can tell you a secret" Michel takes out something in his pocket and pulls out an emblem "A real Knight who did not want to join the war. so I borrow it"

"You really are terrible" Maia said sighing annoyed. "But it's important to enter the Ken kingdom, but why do you want to go to Ken?"

"Well there is a person I want to support" said Michel looking at the sky "I have dreamed that same dream as ..."michel recalls that in his dream he was at a wedding together with a special person. when he lifts the veil revealing a beautiful face with emerald eyes. Michel was daydreaming until Maia stretches her cheek awakening the notion.

"Earth calling Michel," said Maia.

"Sorry sorry." Michel wakes up from the notion and looks at Maia "well I have a month living here"

"Please do not hurt her!" A female voice screams. Michel looks back to find a family surrounded by three teenagers that one of them had a knife.

"Come on, little one, just give us the sheep" said a man with a bald head and a sinister smile.

"Or else something bad will happen to you" Said the other who had a short beard.

"Please do not hurt her, she's part of the family," said the black haired girl with the ponytail.

**_PAUSE_**.

_"This is our protagonist's younger sister, elizabeth, it's a pretty noble name but if someone gets in and touches her with one finger, I'll kill them all and if you think something lewd about her."_the mask looks back to find the camera where the viewers and readers are watching _"I WILL HUNT YOU ALL AND DESTROY EACH ONE OF YOU LIKE A FISH!"_

_"Eh ... Boss we can not threaten our guests" _Said the other's voice.

"Why not?"

"Eh ... remember what the director said, if you threaten them, you know what will happen to us." The mask rolls its eyes and said in a whisper.

"Actors exploiters" Grunts and raises control to play the video.

**_REWIND_**.

"If you do not want then they will have to ..."

"HEY BAD BORN !!" Michel yells and his face is angry and starts running towards them. "DO NOT TOUCH MY SISTER SONS OF BITCHES !!" He hits the man who had a knife in the face.

**_POW_**.

"Let's Dance!!" He gives a strong kick in the abdomen to a dwarf. "WOW. IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE FOUND A SMALL GROUP!" Growled a slight pain that had in hand because he hit the previous man "And even hurts." Look at the thin one who is standing "My blood in the veins is burning, now you are going to regret to get in with me," he said before pouncing on the last but the bandit pulls the two daggers from his back. Michel pales when he sees the daggers and he kneels, sliding until he reaches the aggressor's feet.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry !!" Michel shouts "Please forgive me my life!" The bandit kicks him hard in the face.

**_POW_**.

"ARHHGGGGGG !!" Michel screams with pain covering his injured face. The other two get up.

"YOU BELIEVE THE HERO, DAMN!" the three bandit kicks Michel.

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

"YOU WILL LEARN THE LESSON BY GOING ON OUR ROAD !!"

"Please do not hit my brother !!" Elizabeth begs the three men.

"Hey, stop hitting Michel!" A familiar voice screams. Elizabeth and the three look at the owner of the voice. they open their eyes suddenly when they see a more well-known person from all over the Rad kingdom.

"SHIT IS MAIA !!"

"LET'S GO FROM HERE!!"

The three bandit fled and left the place. Michel gets up and growls in pain.

"Maia, I had it under control," said Michel, raising pain in his abdomen.

"Idiot, they wanted to kill you"

"If they do something to my sister, she will have to step on my body"

"Son!"

The three people look at a person who is a bald man with a black beard. his eyes are black and he is muscular.

**_PAUSE_**.

_"That steroid sack is the father and widower of the two sons, Henry JimardiHe was an imperial soldier. He is most respected in the whole village, as is Al Pacino's godfather film. His wife "_The mask gets up and coughs_" She went ... "_He said sadly_" I do not want to say "_

**_REWIND_**.

Henry was running away from something. behind his back there was a stampede of cows.

"Get out of the way"

"Maia takes my sister to a safe place !!" Michel screams and starts helping his father.

"SON HELP ME TO CALM TO THE COWS"

"I'll take you back to the field!" Michel runs to his father's side.

"Well we will separate," said the father. michel is separated from his path. When Michel turns back to see how much cow there was, his eyes widen when he sees that there is an animal archenemy that can not be tamed. It is a black bull with long horns.

"You," Michel said in a pale tone.

"**_MO_**"

**_PAUSE_**.

_"I will put traduction animals to you, that bull is called Hector is the archenemy of our protagonist, that bull does not want to be tamed, he does not want to have friends with humans and with another race, so he is a leader of the cows and worst of all He is a damned cow revolutionary. "_

**_REWIND_**.

"**_MOOOOOOOOO_**" (AFTER HIM !!). The cows follow the leader and start chasing Michel.

"WAAAAAAAAAA !!"

"Son keep it at bay, while I prepare the barricades"

"DO IT FAST!!"

**_Returning to the present._**

"As I finish," said Michel, explaining to the villagers. "I'm worried that something will happen to papa"

"Son you already survived the stampede" Henry said cheerfully.

"What happened with Hector and his accomplices"

"It's all solved," said Hector, smiling at his son.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I was beaten by a small group of bandits a while ago and now I was crushed by a group of cows, let me rest," he said before collapsing to the ground.

**_At night._**

Michel stretched his back and moaned a little pain and went to his room and throws himself on the bed. "Well, I will have to work my last month in this village, but there is something that asks me why the guy gave me this emblem a week ago" Michel takes out his pocket and looks at the golden emblem.

**_A week ago_**

michel patrolled in the night until he saw a royal knight sitting on the ground.

"Hey, sir, it's all right"

"For me, I'm not fine." The gentleman said drunkenly. "Being a gentleman is not very fun" Michel sits on his side.

"Sir, what a problem you have"

"Well, in war I do not want to go, I have family and my wife is about to have a child"

"Demon, since there are many possibilities that you will die in action" said michel giving a comment with sincerity.

"Thank you for being honest with me, even if some crazy person took my place to go to the capital Ken." Michel's eyes widened when he heard him and he put on a big smile.

"Hey, sir, I think you just found this crazy man," said Michel, raising the ground and standing in front of the knightI will take your place and you will enjoy your life with your new family "

"Really!!" The Knight said with joy to hear him. "You will take my place, I will give you my emblem and my sword" the knight takes out the emblem and removes the belt from the sheath along with the sword and gives it to Michel. "From now on, I sergeant Nawaris of the Knights of the North named you sergeant." He said with a genuine smile and turns around "Thanks for saving my life and we'll see each other" Now the ex-Knight starts to run towards his new life.

**_Returning in the present._**

"I'm really lucky." michel gets up the bed and looks out the window watching the moon. "But what happened to the bandits, I do not know if I will be useful" Michel sighs sadly and looks at the river that there was something rubbing and when he sharpens the view that it is a body rubbing in the river. "Shit, dad, there's a person who's drowning!" Michel jumps out of the window and runs towards the river. 5 minutes later Michel jumps the river and reaches the person. "I will save you!" When he grabs it, it is a piece of cloth together with a wooden trunk." It is a wood, not a person "Michel grumbles annoyed but realized that there was a branch that had a strange mask that is stuck." It is a mask "When Michel grabs him and raises the mask exposing the light of the moon.

**_Back in the room._**

michel turned his room and changed his sleepwear and looked at the wooden mask that rested on the desk. "What a strange mask" The mask is coming "The quality of the wood seems good." He said as he admired her and held him in the air, he debated at the idea of trying it on or not. when I was going to put it on I noticed an inscription on it. "That's it, there" Michel tried to decipher the writing.

It hurts the one who finds this mask, the one who puts it on will gain miraculous powers, at the cost of his self-control and sanity.

"Yeah sure. believe that I will believe "Michel mocks at the message. He put on the mask and something happened that adhered to his flesh." ARRHHHHHGG !! and began to turn forming a small tornado then he was dressed in a uniform with a yellow suit and a white shirt. his head is green and bald. He put a big smile looking at the readers.

_**"**HELLO MY DEAR FRIENDS"_

**_PAUSE_**.

"_There I am, sensual and handsome. My name is the mask!"_

**CLAP**

**_CLAP._**

**_CLAP._**

**WHISPERS**

_"I love you!!"_

_"I want a baby of yours!!"_

_"I hate you!!"_

_"We continue the movie !!"_

**_REWIND_**..

"Well, this mask if it works, I would like to spend the night of madness that consoling itself thinking of that goddess named Cellestine" The mask looks at the window and sees a distant light. "I need a Telescope" It removes a great telescope and it watches the augmented sight. there is a fire in the other village "It seems that it is the best time to spend the night" The mask takes out a helmet and puts it on. "Twenty-seven, window, cheese, hut-hut." then I jump out the window and land in the middle of the street, leaving his silhouette in the hole. "Well, a soft landing oh i forget to leave the note" The arm of the mask stretches elasticated towards his room.

"Brother dinner is lis ...Elizabeth enters her brother's room and there was no one there was only a note with a word.

**_I went to have fun in the magnificent night. with love your brother. Postscript: the candy bag is on the desk, enjoy it._**

"Good time to leave!" the mask makes a small turn. The mask wears a suit with a leather jacket along with a motorcycle. Michel's sister looks out the window and looks at a green-headed stranger along with a strange dress and an unknown object.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" the mask starts the bike and goes to the great speed that his sister was stunned to see him.

"Dad ... there is a stranger who is hanging around with a steel horse"

**_In the other village._**the village is under attack from Olga's ogres. A woman runs along with a girl escaping from an ogre. The woman stumbles upon a rock and looks back with a face of horror.

"I'm going to fuck you" said the ogre with a perverse face. until.

**_HONK._**

**_HONK_**

the ogre looks at a stranger along with an unknown vehicle.

"Waths up!!" He said the cheerful mask and when he looks at the situation. the woman lying on the floor and a girl crying and an ogre about to abuse "Hey this is not a party, it's a hardcore rape !!" The mask protests.

"Now you're going to die for messing with me !!" The ogre raises his club to the head of the mask.

**_PING_**

The club trembled to the ogre's arm. "My head is made of Germany!" The mask takes something out of his pocket and gives the ogre a box "As a welcome sign, I'll give you this"

the ogre was interested in this box, when he opens it. the edge of the lid pulls out the fangs and begins to open the mouth to devour the ogre.

**_CHOP._**

**_CHOP._**

**_SPLAT_**

The mother and daughter had a horrified look when they saw that the little box devoured the ogre. the mask lifts the box and claps.

**_BURP_**.

The box spits the club. "Well my beni, rest" The mask looks at the woman "Miss and little girl, go to a safe place, I'll take care of the plague" The mask makes a quick turn towards the village in flame.

The mask reaches the entrance to the village and finds the ogres attacking the militiamen.

"It's time to put on a more massive show" The mask makes a great twist of the tornado and traps the human militiamen and villagers in danger. leaving only the ogres in the village.

"Where are the humans"

"If I saw it in front of my eyes and it disappeared" Said the ogre looking around.

**_HONK_**.

**_HONK_**

The ogres look at a large object that they did not know. the object is a cargo truck. The driver was the mask with a trucker suit "Good. its time to release the kraken"

the load lifts up and out tentacles and grabs the ogres.

"What?!!"

"AHGG"

"WSSA"

The ogres wanted to escape from the creature but there was another person in a mime suit. and makes an invisible wall, the ogres hit the invisible wall.

the mime points up warning the ogres. the ogres look up that it is a big house.

**_THUMP !!!!!_**

The big house crushed the ogres. most were stunned. There is a well-known person who is dressed in a white shirt and jeans. There was a tattoo on the neck.

**_the mask is the best._**

It's Masvor Philips and it had a gallon of gasoline and it raises the gun to the gas line.

**_BANG_**.

The destroyed house burns down and burns the ogres inside.

**_WIIIIIIII_**.

The sound came from a fireman's truck and a group of clones came out of the mask.

"Let's put out the fire !!"

The hose spits a liquid on the house burned and increases more flames burning the house.

"Better burn the house !!"

The ogres come out while escaping while their bodies were being burned.

"I'm burning!!!"

"Somebody bring water!"

"A hot typhoon !!" the mask warns the ogres. the fiery rain falls on top of the ogres.

The ogres already felt the true fear of nature and also of the stranger. "please, stop once, we surrender"

"I have a solution for you" said the mask showing a smile.

**_ten minutes later._**

The ogre survivors are inside a large bag and moved many times inside the bag.

"We can not breathe"

"Please let us out"

"Well, I'll send you back to the old house in Shrek, he needs some new neighbors." The mask makes a letter and hits it. The mask rolls up the sleeves revealing the muscular triceps and grabs the bag and makes a big turn until it releases the big bag throwing up into the sky. "Bon voyage !!he shouts sending a greeting. and look at his hands.

"Incledible, those powers could make me somebody, a king, demon king, god, or more" The mask looks at the audience "A SUPERHERO. COMBAT CRIME AND FIGHT AGAINST THE FORCES OF EVIL." the mask looks at the clock on his wrist "Maybe it's time to go home, but before returning home, there are two pending accounts on my revenge list that I'm going to meet" The mask makes a turn and went to another place.

**_In the bar._**

There were three bandits who was laughing at Michel. until suddenly. the mask appears with two torture tools.

"PREPARE YOUR BODIES, BECAUSE THE DR.MASK WILL MAKE THEM A MEDICAL EXAM !!" The Mask makes a turn by moving the tools.

**_"ARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH"_**

**_in the farm._**

Hector the black bull is sleeping in the barn, until the mask arrives with some unknown objects. The bull wakes up and growls annoyed.

"Hector, it is better that you forget the revolution because today you will change !!" The mask raises an electric lock.

**_BRRRRRR._**

**_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!" (NOOOOOOOOO!)_**

_So is. how the mask was born and Michel proved his new power. Well that's how the story begins. the next chapter will be something incredible for our friend. "_The mask rises and goes to a room and before entering_" Guys I'm going to tell my electrician to generate more light energy. "_the mask enters the room. The cameraman gets up and until he received a message that came from the cell phone.

"Boss the director wants to talk to you in private"

"WAYNE YOU MUST PEDALE MORE TO PRODUCE MORE ENERGY !!"the mask lifts the whip to a masked man who had a red suit and is pedaling the bicycle that is connected to the generator

"But boss, if I was not responsible for forgetting to pay the electricity bill, please two days ago I did not eat, at least give me a plate of chimichangas"

"We need more energy so we can work!" The mask looks back to meet the cameraman. "Drop that damn camera!" The mask raises the hand on the camera **_"You did not see anything!"_**

**_END OF THE TRANSMISSION._**

**_Leave the comments._**


	3. The Contract and Dark Elven

**Chapter two: The Contract and Dark Elven**

* * *

In a room we see Michel who is lying in bed and wakes up tired and yawns.

"What dream. did I dream of?" Michel said and he gets up in bed and looks at the common mask that is in the small piece of furniture and grabs it and looks closely "Hahahaha I kicking ogres and beating them. , what a strange dream I had" Michel is wearing normal and low clothes the ladder ahave breakfast when his sister talks to his father who had a shocked expression."I swear dad, I saw a strange bald man with a green head" Michel is startled to hear.

"Deja vu," he said quietly. The father still had a shocked expression.

"Daughter, you are not the only one you saw stranger. You said a man with a green head. I saw him this morning before the sun rises, I went to see the cows and I met a man in this strange dress doing something to the bull Hector. "

"Father, what happened to Héctor?" Michel asks confused. Michel's father points forward and his eyes widen when he sees that Hector no longer has long horns. and his skin is white. the thick lip of a bull is painted with red paint. the back is dressed in a large green skirt and said a message on the torso.

THE MASK WAS HERE.

Michel was open-mouthed and shocked by what he saw and remembers a little about what happened yesterday. He realizes that not everything was a dream. It was all real and he leaves the house because he remembered about the three bandits, which is what they did yesterday. he finds her friend running to where Michel is."Maia, what's up?"

"Michel the guards found something horrible" Maia said with a shocked face.

* * *

At the bar.

"I DONT WANT!!" A bandit with a bald head and screams in agony and pain where he had a tool stuck in his ass. the other bandit sucked his finger like a baby and hugs his knee and is dressed girl dress. The last bandit was eating a cookie and yelling at the guard.

"I don't want the mousetrap!" He yells at the guard and eats cookie like a mouse.Maia and Michel arrived at the bar and found a crime scene.

There were colorful paints and strange tools lying on the ground that they never saw what kind of tools they were.

"What happened here?" Michel looks around and Maia points up where there is a message in green letters.

THE MASK WAS HERE.

"It is the same message where he leave Hector's waist" Michel said. Maia looks at him strange.

"The mask did something with your bull"

"sex change." Michel said with a shocked and surprised look.

"That Mask did several things" A female voice said. Maia and Michel look at a brown-haired woman who is dressed semi-nude.

**_PAUSE_**

.

"This beauty is Claudia Levatain" The Mask takes the full photo of Claudia "That woman is the one of the princesses of the alliance of shields. But the bad luck is that she is married to Klaus Levantine."the mask shakes the photo and passes it to a hand and whispers that it is * Put it on my material * "She is the hottest and I would like ..." The mask begins to hang the rubber goose.

HONK.

HONK.

RESTORE.

* * *

"What did he do things like?" Michel said raising his eyebrow. Claudia pulls out a scroll.

"Destruction of bars of black dogs and destruction of mansion of a noble mandeville ..." Claudia said dictating the parchment. "It's all he did last night ..."

"Oh god ..." Michel said in a whisper. "It was me ..." He said internally.

**"You're going to be dramatic ..."**

"Who said that?" Michel said confused when he heard the voice that echoes inside his head. Maia and Claudia look at Michel.

"Are you okay...?"Maia asks.

"Eh ... yes I'm fine!" He shouts nervously "Ah I have things to do on the farm!" He says nervously and starts to run "Thanks for seeing me!"

"It is the first time that I see it strange ..." Maia said suspecting her childhood friend.

Michel arrives at his house and finds his sister who is cleaning the room and had the mask in her hand when Michel puts on a shocked expression when seeing to Mask.

"Onii-san ... what's going on-

"Give me back the mask ..."he said before snatching the mask from his little sister's hands. "I'll take care of cleaning my room ..." he throws his sister out of her room.

"Onn-

SLAM.

Michel looks at the mask "What I am seeing must not be real."the Mask is intact and looks back looking at the wall "my mind is no longer here ... my mind is no longer here ..."

**"My mind is no longer here ..."**

Michel pales at hearing his own voice and slowly turns around listening to the voice.

**"My mind is no longer here ..."**

**"My mind is no longer here ..."**

"Ahhhhhhhh !!" Michel shouts when he sees a puppy dog imitating his voice.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shouts the talking puppy imitating Michel's screams.

slamming the muscular father in. "What's up son!"

"The dog speaks!" Michel shouts, pointing to the puppy that is licking the private part. The father remained with an expression and approached his son.

"Won't you be taking drugs?" He frowns.

"No!" Michel shouts. "I swear this puppy spoke!"

The father looks at the puppy where he has kawai and tender eyes.

He puts on a smile "Awww ... why are you accusing this cute puppy ... well let's just stick with him ..."

"What did you say ?!" cries Michel, shocked. The father hits his son Michel on the head. "It hurt!"

"Treat your family member well!" He reluctantly yells and slamming the door.

"Well it was a hallucination ..."Michel said stroking his head and talking to himself.

"Shut up, stickman!"

Michel looks back and finds that the puppy from before was not so cute. He was standing on two legs and is frowning.

"What are you looking at me. feed me !?"

"Mother of ..." Michel faints at the sight of the talking dog.

* * *

8 hours later.

Michel opens his eyes and looks at the common ceiling "It was a dream not ..."he said in a whisper and gets up and looks at the mask that is on the small table and grabs it "If you are delusional ..." He said before lifting the mask and about to throw towards the window "Go to hell motherfuck-

THUD.

"AHO!!(STUPID!!)"yells a voice that was responsible for the dog in the karate suit.

"Ouch!" He yells and hits his back against the wall "It wasn't a dream!" He yells scared and points the accusing finger "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU !!"

"I am the dog. Dong Sunking!"he yells in the karate pose "If I were to undo my master. You suffer the consequences with my deadly fists!"

"But what the hell !? How can you do that !?" Michel asked in surprise seeing the Dong in karate clothes.

"My teacher woke me up. But leave the mask where you were. Or else I will make you scream as a Girl!" Dong shouts threatening Michel to leave the mask.

"What kind of woke you up? Are you saying you're a magical being?" Michel was still in doubt

"That!"yells the dog, pointing to the mask. "The Master helped you to awaken your other personality that you had repressed for a long time!"

"Wait a minute, let me prosecute this ... ... are you telling me that the mask has done everything that I have wanted to do?" Michel said rubbing his face.

"Exactly ..." The dog points his heart "From your kokoro ..."

"kokoro ...?" Michel asks again "I'll leave the mask ... But no, why do you say so"

"My Master left the message for you to see ..." Dong said, taking out the strange device that Michel was confused ..

[BZZZZZT. analkin ... i have an urgent message i want. ] a star wars style hologram comes out. [A moment what the hell are you? Aren't you my husband ?!]

"I am a teen! Rather it is you? And what is that message?" Michel said waiting for an answer

[My planet is under attack by mutants. I need the Jedi] from behind the princess. A creature appears and kidnaps her by hanging her. The dog turns it off the device

"Hhehehe wrong message ..." The Dong laughs nervously.

"what has happened...?"

"Nothing. It is only a message that was sent more than ten years ago. But don't worry. People have already won the war ... I think ..." The Dong takes out another device and takes out a VHS. "Let's see. hey where is your television and the player tapes ... "

"television? tape player? ... what do you mean?" Michel said bewildered

"Ah that's stupid of me. You're just a caveman without a brain ..."The Dong laughs and takes out three objects inside his backpack: the generator with a bicycle, the television. The tape player.

"where and when do you have a backpack?" Michel asked surprised

"A god ..." The Dong was dressed as a priest.

Michel looked with surprise at the surprises of the Dong "A god?"

"Nah ... just kidding ..." The Dong changes dramatically and has a black suit "I want you to ride the bike ..."

"You mean the thing with wheels?" Michel asked pointing to the bicycle.

"Yes!" Pulls out the whip with three strings.

SLAP

"Start pedaling to generate the light!"

"I'M GOING !!" Michel Michel shouts to get on the bike and pedal with all his might. The Dong raises the whip hitting the back.

"Go Go Go!"

SLAP

sLAP

* * *

30 minutes later.

"This is it now stop riding the bike. Too much power!"

"Thank you ..." said Michel falling from the bike of exhaustion

The Dong takes out the VHS and puts it on the player. "Okay ... now to reproduce ..."

_Kyaaaa don't get me pregnant. I have husband!_

_you will still be our semen trash, hahah!_

The dong opens his mouth and looks at the cover. "Oh no. Wrong tape!"

"What the hell!?" michel quickly covered his eyes to avoid seeing the erotic scene.

"Hey, doesn't Netorare excite you?" Dong said and winked at the viewers.

"Net ... what thing?" Looking the other way

"Forget it. Ah, the message begins ..."Dong sits on the ground and takes out 3D glasses and popcorn. "Put on your glasses ..."

"And what for?" Michel asked grabbing the glasses. the Dong Threatens that clenched his fist sprouting the vein "e-alright" Michel puts on his glasses and sees Red in one lens and blue in the other "what does this do?" ask looking everywhere

"Shut up..."Dong said threateningly.The screen lights up and the Mask appears dressed in morpheus, sitting in the red chair.

"what the hell?" Watching TV

"Hello Michel. You will wonder why I left the message for you ..."The Morpheus Mask said in a serious tone.

"yes" Michel replied

"I will explain everything to you. But before that I want you to choose the two pills ..." The mask opens both hands. "Red is to go to the strange world and get to know the mask ... blue is that you can go to bed and you will realize that it was a dream ..."

"If I choose the Red one, will I know? But if I choose the blue one, would it be as if I never knew you?"

"Exactly. but I will give you the warning. If you choose the blue one. The Dong is going to turn your toy that you will not imagine ... you know it is SM. (SadoMasochism). "

"I don't know but I think I prefer the Red one" said Michel with fear

"Touch the screen and grab and swallow it ..."

"Okay ..." Michel brings his hand to the screen and passes it, takes the red pill, chews it and swallows it, after that he made a disgusted face.

"Well ... now relax ... and take a deep breath ..."The Morpheus mask said

"ok" Michel followed the steps that the Morpheus mask told him

"Now ... I want you to count to 3 ... and start to ..." The mask pulls the lever that the floor where Michel was, opens the hatch. "To scream..."

"KYYYYAAAAA" Michel yelled like a little girl from the fall.

"Have a good trip..."

The fall was so deep and there were two known characters.

"Hey what's new old man?" Said the rabbit falling with the parachute.

"Cuak he seems to be an ugly guy! "shouts the duck

"Who are you guys ?!" Michel yells falling.

"We are your parachutist instructors. You have about 30 seconds to greet your end of trip ..." The rabbit said.

"Hey, didn't they give you a parachute?" Said the duck.

"What is a parachute !?" Michel was shaking in the air

"This ..." The Rabbit passes the backpack to Michel. "Just pull the strings and it will save your life .."

"Good luck ..." the duck yells

"Thank you!!" Michael pulls the rope hard, pulling the rope. The backpack shoots out a large pillow and is known to Michel. Cellestine Lucross is her secret love

"I just don't need this right now! But before it would have been great !!" Michel said to hold on to the pillow. The ground was going to get closer but out of nowhere Michel caught him flying. "Oh my god, I'm going to die, Maia I love you and Cellestine too !!!!" Michel said with his eyes closed.

"Quiet..."said a female voice, which is known to Michel.

"What?" Michel opens his eyes "Whaaat!?!?!?!?" Michel covers his mouth "sorry but what are you doing here?"

"I have come to rescue you but I did not expect you to confess to me ..."Cellestine said descending and put Michel on the ground "It is the first time that someone confesses to me ..." Cellestine said blushing

"Ah ... this ... I ... How do I tell you- Wait seriously, am I the first one to confess to you?" Michel said doubtfully

"Yes Michel no? ... I think I'm in love with you. Since I am a goddess but I am a woman and I need someone who loves me ... "Cellestine said crying and touched Michel's hand" You are the man of my dream right? "

"eh can be ... I Cellestine ...I love you too..."

"Kiss me ..." she said before closing her eyes

"yes ..." Michel would reciprocate the kiss. When both lips get closer.

"Jujuju ..." It was the voice of the mask laughing.

"Hey Michel ... do you know who you kissed?" Cellestine said laughing.

"oh who?" Michel said opening his eyes slowly

"Hello handsome ..." When Michel opens his eyes and finds the lipstick makeup mask. "Do you want to do it in phase two?"

"OH GOD NO !!" Michel said to later spit and clean his mouth.

"Hehehe your first kiss was for the goddess no. But you never got to kiss her. IT WAS WITH ME!"

"Ahg yuck why that?" Michel kept complaining

"You don't realize that I stole your first kiss. you're not going to cry ... "Said the mask that is dressed by Dio.

"Wait a moment ... IT'S TRUE, COME HERE SON OF A BITCH" Michel said with hatred. "I'LL KILL YOU" Michel lunged at the mask

"Security!"The Mask shouts where out of nowhere the two gorilla that jump on Michel appeared.

"what the hell!?" Michel is caught by gorillas

"Don't worry, don't complain. At least thank God that I haven't taken your virginity. I don't play this way ... "The mask applauds where the gorillas take Michel on a Yacht.

"Where are we? And what do you mean you don't play this side?"

"You want me to be Cellestine ..." The mask transforms into Cellestine but her face is green. "Take a look at my monsters tits!" She screams before revealing her breasts. "Wow, she's right your type. Don't tell me you're a busty maniac!"she screams laughing while moving her tits. "Boing Boing!"

"What the hell !? NOO !!" Michel said to look the other way. The two gorillas release him and leave him sitting on the seat.

"Hahaha or else your childhood friend. Michel I want us to be friends with benefits "Maia said with a shy tone that her face is green.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Michel kept avoiding not looking.

"Hey it was a joke. Because you have emotional weakness ..."said the mask that points the finger pushing the nose. The mask now is dressed in a yellow suit "You have your feelings repressed. Since you put my mask on. I saw your accumulated desires and you could take revenge on the three guys and also the bull that made your life impossible ... And worst of all. YOU WERE FRIENZONED! "

"first I have my reasons and second frienzoned?"

"Friends Zone. Where you confessed to Maia two years ago ...and she answered you like this .. we are friends. The Friends Zone. And you cried for five months in a row ... and until you unburdened many and cursed black dogs and especially Vault who is Maia's secret love ... "

"oh ..it's complicated ... But now that I'm going to be a warrior, I'm going to be able to make her fall in love, I just have to train "

"And then. what ... they will put you into war and you will die a virgin ..." The mask said dryly. "You have a month left to go to Ken ... to see your favorite love who would be the goddess."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"You remember yesterday where you kicked the ogres in the back ..."

"That was your wish to save the villagers..so if you are going to use the mask you can have my infinite powers ... Strength. Speed. Immortality. And make stupid faces. "He said moving his fingers.

"Wait, if I wear the mask, will I be a hero?"

"Don't play the hero ..."Martin Walker said. "You will cause deaths ..."

"Nah, I was kidding." The mask said laughing.

"What was that or who did you imitate? Leaving that aside, what can you do to help me?"

"Capture the heart of the goddess and also of Maia ..."said the mask smiling playfully.

"but how?"

"Wear that mask. And be a mystery knight ... the lone ranger ... the lone wolf ... the master Chief ..." The mask said, quickly changing from five familiar characters. "So she will recognize your ability and strength. Since the greatest desire is to speak to the goddess ..."

"Okay, now ask in this place can I do whatever I want as you or only you have this power?"

"Well. I'm inside your mindand I was able to remodel the place a bit. I have seen your dream where you want to marry Cellestine and filthy things with the goddess ... "The mask said laughing.

"ehhh ... wait that was not necessary to count ..."

"Paizuri ... you really are my soul brother ..."

"Paizuri? Wait, you mean ... my God ... that this is between us"

"Hahaha ... well let's make a contract ..." The mask said laughing. "Take off your clothes..."

"WHAT!?" Michel said to cover himself with his arms as if he were naked.

"It was a joke hahahah. My God you are like a woman. No wonder Maia sees you as a friend. Hahab!" She screams laughing.

"Damn ..."

"Good ..."

SLAM

The mask drops the thick book on the table. "Well you have to sign some parts of the contract ..."He said seriously where there are three old men behind him who has black suits.

"And who are they?" targeting the 3 old men

"They are my magic instructors ..." The mask laughs but sighs annoyed. "They are my lawyers There are several parts that are allowed to do as you please but there will be some damage. Physical damages. Collateral damage. Machist damage. Child damage. Religion damage. Feminism damage. Maltreatment damage. Damage to species. and lolis damage. "

"ok ... lolis?"

"Girls ..." The mask whispers.

"oh ok, WAIT WHAT !?"

"Shhhhh!" He screams shisteing. "No one should know!"

"Well sign here ... here ... here ..." The mask indicates the parties to the contract

"Th-alright, shouldn't I read it first?"

"No. Very lazy. Just sign it at once ..." The mask said laughing

"but I may not know something"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen ..." The mask said with no concern.

"okay!" michel proceeds to sign

"Well sign here here ..." The mask turns the page but until there is a large text.

TOTAL DESTRUCTION.

"Ignore that part. It is not important ..." The mask said with a unique smile.

"Why it said destroy ..something I don't get to read, but I don't think it's something important "he said and then signed

" Hehehe ... "The mask laughs in a low voice." Well I want you to sign there ... "

POSSESSION OF PERSONALITY.

"what does that mean?" Question in doubt

"Well. is that I'm going to help you improve your personality. Although there will be side effects when you wear the mask. And when I take it away, your personality changes ... with respect to the desire it wants to be ... "Explains the mask"It's like dealing with Maia that she looks at you as a friend. Some of your loved ones will notice your change .."

"It is only minimal damage" he proceeds to sign

"Heheehe ... surely you will not regret ..." The mask said laughing evilly"now a signature of your blood ... "

"my blood!?" Michel said with fear at what was said

"Nah, I was kidding. Hahahaha ..." The mask hugs Michel.

"Bustymaniac... what a thing ... oh Wait a moment, do you also like women with a great lead? "

"You are my brother ... and I love you. I would like to kiss you but with my tongue!"

"DO NOT!" Michel said trying to break free from the mask's embrace

"Well .." The mask released Michel. "The rules ..." The mask takes out a notebook and pencil.

"which are the rules?"

"Well rule number one: Don't throw the mask ..." The mask throws the notebook and pencil at Michel.

"uh-huh and what else? Or do I have to make the other rules?"

"I am your boss. listen carefully. If you don't want to sleep with the fish ... "The mask is dressed as Don Vito Corleone.

"okay..."

"Rule number two: Never reveal your powers to your relatives. Even if it is your father or sister. You must not motivate him. You can share a secret with someone you trust and who knows how to keep your mouth shut. Lover. Dog. Wife. Son. Friend. Best friend ... "Explains the mask." And if he or she releases the mouth and threatens you. We certainly have to burn the body with acid ... "The mask with the Breaking Bad mask said the lab suit

"it's okay"

"Well rule number three: Do not use the mask with different types of animals. For example cats. Dogs and even Ogres. They do use the mask they are not able to reason ... that would be total destruction ... "

"makes sense"

"Well rule number four: Don't impregnate a mortal when the mask is on. I don't want to have children ..."

"That's easy, I'd rather have my first time by myself ..." Michel said something serious

"Seriously. My lust is more than 8 thousand. If I see a super hot woman I will surely lose control. you know there is love ... you understand me if there are huge and perfect breasts. I will go crazy ... "The mask said seriously with psychopathic eyes.

"Well it is true, I am the sanity of the situation, I will take it into account"

"Well rule number five: Don't let the mask fall into the wrong hands.

"as?"

"That mask is quite powerful. But if a soul is evil and has sick ambition. That makes it stronger ..."

"Okay, I'll take good care of her!"

"This serious!" The mask pushes up with a finger squeezing Michel's nose.

"Okay, can you stick your finger out?" Michel asked in discomfort

"Well the last rule is: Let your ambition consume you ..."

"like what do you mean?"

"Well. The mask needs energy from ambition. Like for example. If you are going to use it for good you will need an ambition to kick or hit. Or make life impossible for someone. Like you did with the bull ..."

"I mean as i wished?"

"Well. for example. "The mask changes drastically becoming Cellestine." If you win you can do to me what you want! "

"Oh god, I already understood! I ALREADY UNDERSTOOD!" Michel said blushing and with his eyes closed.

"That will increase the power ... but calm it won't be able to kill you ..." The mask said and until something was forgotten "ah I forgot an important rule.

"tell me what's not so worrying"

"Avoid having your mask removed at the critical moment or when you are off guard ..."

"I mean I have to take good care"

"There are some mortals who play smart but that mask has a lot of Ace cards up its sleeve ... you can cheat in battle or you can play fair. But it is advisable to play dirty. "

"Then I just have to drive freely and cheat, right?"

"Yes well but I want you to take care of me ... Michel-Kun ... "He said in yuno's face

"o-ok that was not necessary"

"Well I think it's time to go home ..." The mask said smiling. "Turn around I'm going to guide you out ..."

"Okay" turns around for the start

"Hehehe ..." The Mask kicks in the back giving a great flight. "Good trip!"

"WHY AGAIN !!" He flew off the yacht

When Michel was flying there were the same two characters that were flying in an airplane. "Hey what's new old man?" Said the rabbit in pilot's outfit

"You again, help me please !!"

"Ah well. The Chief sent you a gift for your enjoyment ..." Said the rabbit who passed him the Cellestine pillow. "Enjoy it when you get back to your house ... and watch out for the ceiling ..."

"How careful with the ceiling !?" He said hugging the pillow hoping would save him.

Michel looks at the sky and the dog Dong opened the gate of heaven "Hey you came back!"Michel flies out of the hatch hitting the ceiling.

SLAM

"ouch ... it hurt a lot ..." said Michel who is lying on the floor

"Heheh at least you brought your waifu out of mind ..."The dong said laughing while looking at Cellestine's pillow

"What? ... Wait a moment I really brought it !? What is my sister or my father going to say when I see it !?" said Michel looking for a place to hide the pillow

"Oni-san?"

"ehhh ...?" michel turns and sees his little sister who look at the strange pillow

"Why is Cellestine-sama" she said confused. The Dong pulls out the gun.

BLAM

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Michel said to make sure his sister is fine

"I have neutralized her ..." El Dong said. "Quiet is not lethal ..." The sister sleeps like an angel.

"as?" Look at his sister "oh I understand"

"I will be your assistant and I will be your family pet. You can ask but I warn you that if you bury the masks in the ground. That will cause consequences ... "Dong said seriously." But I will provide protection to your family ... "He said before taking out the cell phone"Have your new cell phone ... could you call me ..."

"How does this thing work?"

"Ah ... yes ..." The Dong tosses the thick book at Michel. He catches it with his face

"Why it all ends in my face !?"

"Because you're a prince ..." Dong said with a mocking face.

"prince?"

"That you protect your virginity ... damn it."

"Be patient if I have to change ..." Look at the mask "Will it work back?"

"Emergency. The dark elves are attacking the village!" Shouts an alarm voice. It was coming from outside.

"What what!?" Michel said to later look out the window

"I think it's a time to shine ..." Dong said smiling. "Are you ready for action now?"

He looks at the mask with doubt but then smiles "let's do it!" He said before putting on the mask.

* * *

Outside the village.

"LOOT EVERYTHING" said an elven swordsman who was leading that group

"YES!!!" The elves who accompanied her replied.

"Howdy~!" A voice screams.

"What?" The swordsgirl looks at where the voice comes from. see one who is a person in strange clothing. He is dressed in a yellow suit and has a green bald head.

"Hello girls, you need a tour of the village ..." The happy mask said.

"and who are you?" said the swordsman while pointing the sword at him

"Hmmm ..." The mask looks ahead, which is a blonde elf in revealing clothing. "Oh ... 5 points ..." He said looking at the dark elf's breasts.

"What?!"she yells angrily and also along with the dark elves, "You wish so much to die. Get him!" Scream so that the other elven warriors will charge against him

"Hhehe ... well ..." The mask makes a small storm twist towards the female warriors. "Better dress hot!" The mask revolves around ten warriors "Tadah!" The mask shouts revealing the 10 warriors dressed in provocative clothes but without weapons.

"What?" Asked Chloe in shock

"Kyaaa !!" All the elves scream

"You are beautiful. You want a kiss from me mhhhh!" The mask stretches his lips, kissing the air.

"Not!" One of the elves runs to the mask to punch her.

"They are so cruel ..." The mask said in a low voice. "I LOVE THEM!" The mask pulls out an obv tape and spins around the ten female warriors who were victims of harassment.

"what is this!?" The elves ask without knowing what was happening.

"Well ... ladies take a break ... let's see who's next. I have a package in my pants ..." The mask said challenging the dark elves.

A longsword swordsgirl approached to attack him "DIE!" The mask dodges and hugs her.

"Shh ... you are beautiful but your eyes tell me that you love me ..." The mask said seducing the swordswoman "But I'm sorry. I have my heart that belongs to another girl. Let me give you a tremendous kisses!"

"Don't let go of me, you're going to regret it!" the elf drops an arm and slaps him

"Hmmm ... give me more ... that excites me!" Yells the mask laughing interlude.

"Nool!" she kept trying to break free.

"Wait a minute. Let me think for a minute ... ah, that's stupid of me. The contract. I'm going to give you 6 points. Because your breasts are stuffed! "Shouts the mask releasing." So I'm going to turn! "She screams before turning quickly and turns into" A working man with a helmet and hammer. "

"What?" The elf was still shocked

"Okay let's reshape your body!" he screams before throwing a cement pad at her.

SPLAT

"Okay time to sculpt!" He yells before sculpting the cement.

TAK

TAK

TAK

TAK

"What are you doing to me, this feels weird, I feel it all over my body!" Said the blushing elf

"Good. I call it elf aflodita ..." said The Mask presents the aphrodite statue

"What kind of magic is this !?" she said looking at himself

"It is my masterpiece Madame ... "Said the mask dressed as a sculptor." Well who will be my next model? "He said before looking at the dark elves.

A crossbow archer pointed at the mask "You got here, magician!"

"Noooo ..." The mask screams slow camera. trigger and the arrow goes at full speed to where the mask is. The mask lowers the back matrix-style.

"What !? This crossbow has killed hundreds!" Reload the crossbow

"Good. It wouldn't be better to shoot his toys at the same time!"shouts the mask mocking and hits the buttock.

"That time was luck!" Aim and shoot at the mask again centered. The mask dodges by stretching his crotch.

"Well it's time for my special ability ..." The mask said smiling.

"What?" Said the Archer. The mask turns back and his butt.

"Aim here ..." Shoot the arrow pointing at the rear of the mask "It's time to get gas ..." He said before taking out the match and moving towards the rear. "Watch out folks. It's called a flaming fart!"

PRRRRRRRR

FWOOOOO!

The mask releases large farts burning the arrow. "What the hell !?" The flames reach the crossbowman and burns the cloak that covered her revealing that she only uses leather to cover her small breasts and crotch.

"Hmmm ..."said the mask with expression satisfied. "You liked my skills girls. We called them dragon's breath..hahahahaha!"

"I'll kill you!" she said to take aim again but the crossbow had burned

"Aww ... your crossbow broke ... you're going to cry wah ... wah ... wah ... easy. Only I can hug you and cry in my arm ..." The mask said raising his open hands .

"Get away! Fool!" she said backing away

"Why nobody loves me. I just want love. Please ... can you marry me! "Cries the mask, kneeling before the dark elves.

"Leave this to me" said an ogre who had an Iron Mallet

"Eh ... ah god. Sorry, friend. I love girls. I'm not gay ... I'm not saying it homophobic ... "The mask said with disgust

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raise the mallet and then crush it The mask becomes a dentist.

"To your seat!"shouts the mask that stops the deck easily and forces him to sit down.

"What!?" Forge to be able to crush it. The mask is put on a dental chair and tied with ribbons.

"Well I want you to open your mouth wide!"shouts the mask, driving a large needle through the crotch.

"AAHHHGGG !!!" The ogre yelled loudly.

The mask puts a device to keep the mouth open. "First let's remove the carrries ..." He said before lifting the drill.

BRRRRR

"Well don't scream. Because I didn't give you local anesthesia ..." The mask put the drill into the ogre's mouth.

"AAAAHHHHHHGGGG" The ogre suffered

"Then help him!" Said a swordgirl to go where the mask is carrying a short sword

"Hey, pass me the local anesthetic!" Shouts the mask to the other who was scared.

"What?" The crossbowgirl was confused

"It's under my feet. Give it to me. I'm very busy with the patient!" Shouts the mask that kept torturing the ogre

"Will our partner stop suffering?" She ask slowly approaching

"I'm just doing this Ogre a favor. When i'll done wity him. he'll look so handsome!" The mask yells laughing.

"agree!" When he takes out what is under his feet he is impressed ...an oversized syringe

"Well I want you to inject it in the butt!" Shouts the mask that spun the ogre and lowers the cloth revealing the furry butt.

"Wh-where specifically?"

"In this ..." The mask reveals a hole. "You only injects a fourth but if you are going to inject a fifth. He is going to die ..."

"Nho dddia!" The Ogre screams begging not to inject it.

"okay!" Inject the requested

"FY FIO !!" Shouted the ogre

"Well let's see this smile ..."said the mask lifting the ogre. "Well you're beautiful ... look in the mirror ..."

"What?" He said to look in the mirror and contemplate a beautiful face "What the hell ...?"

"Well you're beautiful ... and what do you think?" Said the mask smiling. all the elves were shocked by what happened

"This is incredible!" Said the ogre smiling

"Yes ... wait ...ey, give me the syringe?"

"e-alright" the crossbowgirl gives him the syringe

"Oh my god," said the syringe when he saw the measure, "I have, Mr. Ogre, I'm afraid I have bad news ..." The mask said, laughing.

"What is it?" answers the ogre.

"Well. This useless nurse overdosed on anesthesia so in 3 seconds your heart will explode

"¡What!?" Say the 2

"But if I have done almost nothing wrong, I have killed several but I have not touched any woman, you has to help me" says the ogre with hysteria

"But what happens to me !?" said the Crossbowgirl.

"I told you to inject a fourth. But you injected a fifth!" Shouts the mask showing the size of the syringe. "Stupid nurse!"

"not what I've done!?"

"Sorry it was 3 seconds ..." The mask said. The ogre clutches his chest and falls to the floor. "Hmm, he died like a handsome man for seconds." The mask said covering the face with the cloth.

"That is all, withdraw, since nobody has the capacity!" said the elf who is leading the attack (Chloe).

"Hey let's make a deal ... what's your name?" Said the mask smiling

"Chloe, that's the last thing you will hear!" Chloe said and then lunged at the mask.

* * *

PAUSE.

"That woman is Chloe my wife's right hand I say. Olga Since she is anti-human. Since his personality is that of a mad dog. Since she has a total temperament. But when he's with me ... I'm very playful, Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow ... "

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE!" Tucker yells angrily.

"Security!"

The two gorillas kick Tucker out of the studio.

"Well let's resume the movie ..."

RESUME.

* * *

the Nask dodges to the horizontal side dancing. "how is it that you have these capacities" she attacked again.

"Let's go dance ... music D.J!" Shouts the mask that shouts at Dong that he's a DJ.

"what the hell?" Chloe watches how everything suddenly changes

"Come on I want you to dance!" Shouts the mask dancing and is dressed as Michael Jackson

"No ..." she said raising her sword again. The mask turns to the right side and hugs Chloe's waist. "Move your hips!"

"What?" Chloe didn't react

The mask makes her turn as she changed into a strange outfit.

"what is this!?" Chloe said looking at herself.

"Gyaru style!"

"What are you talking about and why did my sword become this !?" she said looking at the wallet

"Just to go to school. But go with your Daddy sugar!The mask yells laughing. Chloe puts her hands on the neck of the shirt to want to break it "Hey, it cost me 100 thousand yen!" the mask shouts.

"I do not care!" He breaks the shirt thinking that he had his armor under his clothes.

"Were you looking for this?"said the mask showing his uniform in his hand

"What?" she looks at himself and sees that she only has a cloth bra and blushes and then attacks the mask

"Whoa, whoa. Let's make a deal. I'm not a lover of violence ..."

"what do you want?" Ask angrily

"You want to attack that village, don't you?" Said the mask, pointing to the village behind.

"yes..."

"Well if you beat me in a fight. You can attack ... but if you lose ..you will have to leave with your army peacefully and you will have to give me something valuable ... "

"What is it you want?" Chloe asked with her arms crossed

"You will have to pay me with a kiss!" Shouts the mask. "If I lose. I'm going to give you my powers ... and let you attack my village ...

"Just that? Right" she said reaching out to shake hands with the mask.

"Chloe is too risky" said the Swordgirl worried

"Good. Round one ... Lets Dances!"shouts the mask dancing.

"Is it just dancing?" Chloe yells shocked.

"Yes. My dear. Just keep up the pace. Or else Judge Dong is going to give you bad points!" Shouts the mask, pointing to the dog in the black suit who is the judge.

"The blonde does nothing. his expression is surprise. So I give you less than a point ... "Dong said seriously.

"What!?" Chloe starts dancing but a little poorly articulated

"Haha just move your legs by sliding!"shouts the mask that moves sideways to the Russian dance style. "Hey!"

"The mask with the happy expression and the Russian dance. I give five points ..." Dong said seriously.

"so..." chloe dances artistically

"Whoa is the most sensual dance I've ever seen in my life. I give 10 points!" Dong shouts cheerfully.

"What!" Shouts the mask shocked.

"Didn't you expect ..." Chloe said smiling

"Hmm!"growls the mask and starts spinning breakdance style.

"what the hell?" Chloe sees the strange movements of the mask

"Break dance. I give 7 points. The first Round ends well ..." Dong said seriously and rang the bellwell "Chloe has -1 plus ten points. In total it is 9 ... "He said about Chloe's score said" The mask has five points plus seven points. In total he has 12 points. So let's start the second round two! "

"What should I do? I know!" chloe would dance ballett

"Ohh ... majestic ..." Dong said in surprise. "Ten points..."

"Get over that snotty head," she said victoriously.

"Hey Dong what are you doing. I was supposed to be on my side!" The mask yells angrily.

"I am a judge and I respect the rules of traditional dance!" Shouts the angry dong

"Traditional dance huh?" Said the mask that changed the dress which is the black suit and danced in tango alone

"Hmmm. I give 7 points ..." Dong said seriously.

"That's it, hey doggy, look at this!" Chloe would look for a sword and get into position.

"Hmm..go..a little risky I give seven points ..." Dong said seriously.

"How about this!" Shouts the mask dancing Poison truck.

"what was that?" Chloe asked

"A poison truck. So 6 points ..." Dong said seriously. "End of the second round ... Chloe. You got the first one a ten and the second one a seven. Adding to the first Round; 9 more points to the second Round which would be 17.in total you have 25 total points. The stupid of the mask: You had bad luck in getting seven points and the second in six points ... adding to the first that would be 12 more to 13. It would be 25 points. They are both tied "

"It's time for the couple dance ..."said the mask.

"What?" Chloe said.

"The rule is that if two of the participants have ties. So it will be the dance of death ..." The mask said with a roar of the fingers.

"It is true. if the opponent lets go of your hand and falls using your tripping methods to ruin the dance. That will win cleanly. But if you fall to the ground and ruin your dance ... you will lose .. "Dong said explaining the dance of death.

"it's okay!"

"Well..my lady ..." The mask bows, raising his hand for Chloe to grab him.

"let's do this..."

* * *

Elsewhere.

Maia and Claudia watch from afar where there are many noises in the forest. "Something is wrong. I'll call the Knights to check ..."

* * *

Returning with the others.

"Let's dance my Baby!" Shouts the mask that raises his hand moving Chloe back. Chloe follows in the footsteps of the Mask. Chloe tried to step on him to ruin the dance and the mask spins her around quickly. "Smokey!"scream the mask

The part begins to spin several times at high speed "me, I'm, dizzy!"

"Hold on!" Shouts The Mask. "No. Rather give up!"

"I'm not going to give up!" She kept her grip and did not let go him.

"Well time for the leap of faith!"the mask yells, throwing Chloe into the sky as she spins. "Aww ..." the mask yawns and looks at Dong where the dog has the hourglass with ten seconds to go. "Try not to fall!"

"I am trying!" giving hundreds and hundreds of turns "I'm falling and you will be the one to take the hit!"

"Ah no!" Shouts the mask grabbing it to Chloe

"haha good catch" she said smiling

"Hmm ... well, but you looked at the ground ..." The mask said smiling

"What?" she looks where her knee is hitting ground "im lost ..."

"Hehee ... the deal is a deal ..." The mask said smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"I keep my word, how good you are not a human" Chloe sighs annoyed. The mask kisses her warmly. When she finishes kissing Chloe smiled in a small smile.

The elves scream in surprise "Chloe-sama, why did you do that!" One of the elves asks

"It was part of the deal, nobody's blood was spilled, today we retired" Chloe said making all the elves keep their weapons and release the trapped

"Freeze!"shouts a female voice where a razor cuts the tie from the mask where the tie turns into white cloth. 150 knights appear surrounding the dark elves.

"Hello!" The mask shouts happily.

"This was not part of the deal!"Chloe yells angrily.

"Easy my lady ..." The mask takes something out of his suit and takes out a magic wand. "Portal!" He yells aiming at the ground invoking a portal. "ALL ENTER AND BE FREE!"

All the elves enter the portal and escape

"Thank you! to my name is Lyna "Shouts the crossbowgirl before jumping

"This is not going to look. snotty head!" Chloe said before leaving, yells the mask.

"Deal is a deal. I am a man of my word! Just remember the kiss. CHU" The mask winks. "You are a good kisser ..."

"Don't let them run away!" Shouts the knights. But the mask takes out two Uzi and shoots them on the ground.

TATTATATA

"Only dark elves!" The mask yells shooting. the portal closes and all the knights point the edge and points of their weapons at him, pointing at the mask. Claudia and Maia appear.

"What are you responsible for yesterday?" Claudia said in a serious tone.

"Ah it must be Ken's knights ..Claudia Levataina ... "said the mask in a serious tone.

"the same" Claudia said with her sword in hand

"What are you going to do to me?" Asks the mask.

"We are going to stop and arrest you" Claudia replied seriously

"Tell me what I did ... I have to call my lawyer. You accuse me of something I did not do. Just go to court and record on the clipboard of the lawsuits ..." The mask takes out a law book. "You have evidence? "

"If it is not for destruction, it is for you helping the enemy escape, you is accused of helping the enemy of the nation and we have witnesses," Claudia said, pointing to the mask.

"Ah, I see. How much do I owe for bail?"The mask said in a serious tone. The mask takes out the cash register

"all your 20 years of forced labor, 10 of work in the town, 30 more years of stone mining and 60 years of compulsory military service, in other words all your life" Claudia said in a way that would count the bail and sentence

"Ah ... you know what my answer is ..." The mask said

"which one?" Claudia asks with her arms crossed

"My answer is ..." The Mask was going to say but he lifts his middle finger showing Claudia. All the Knight look strange at the mask "Fuck you ..." The mask said showing the long finger. "That is my answer ..."

"Arrest him" Claudia orders the two knights to grab the mask "Get everything possibly dangerous out of him!" Claudia said with authority

"Hey don't touch me. That turns me on heheheh .."

one checks his pocket and takes out an edge sword

"Ah, it's for my defense ..." They check him again and he takes out a shield from the red cross

"Ah, what legion do you belong to?" He asked, studying the shield.

"That was stolen from a close friend ..."The mask winked at the spectators.

* * *

In other world.

"Son where is my shield?" Asks the man with the red cross.

"Ah ... I sold it to a stranger ..." He answers the son. the father looks at his son and takes out his shotgun. "No dad. No noooooooo!"

* * *

**Returning to the mask.**

They go back to review and find something big and solid

"Hey help me I think it is something giant" said the knight to the other. they take out a bazuka.

"I ... I have permission for that ..."

"Wait there something else!" shouts the other.

"Great, I hope you don't find anything illegal ..." The mask complains. The two gentlemen continue to check and draw a card.

"What the hell is this?"

Is a photo license of a young magician named Megumin.

PERMISSION TO HAVE LOLIS

"Oh my God..."said the mask that paled. "Hey, that photo of that girl is 15. Although at first glance she looks like a Loli. But that's totally legal!"

"I think you has more things but it will be better to process in prison"

"Hahaha. Hey Maia!"shouts the mask calling Maian's attention

"what do you want?" Maia asked.

"You know what your love secret is!" Shouts the mask at Maia

"What?" Maia became alert

"It starts with a short V and it has huge muscles ..." He said giving hints.

"Do not say it!"

"It's Va-" The mask was going to say the full name but Maia put a stone in his mouth.

"Be quiet you look prettier, take it away now" Maia shouts angrily.

The Knightsr take him to jail. the mask frowns and until the light goes on it swallows the stone. The mask starts to melt. "I melt the stone is my weakness!"

"what the hell!?" The knights did not know how to react

"I melt .. I melt ..."the mask screams in agony as his body melts

"Hey are you okay, what should we do !?"

"Tell my mother I won't eat food ..."

"hey hey don't go!"

"Ahhh ... tell little Tim that I won't be here for Christmas!"the knights were very concerned about the mask "Ahhhh ... Maia be lucky with this steroid bag. And be happy ..." the mask screams in agony. Maia frowns. the Knights began to feel bad until one shed a tear "Ahhhhhh Claudia take good care of your husband!" Shouts the mask in agony, Claudia had the sad expression. "Ahhh ... tell my aunt to release my horse. He deserves freedom! "The mask is still dying." Tell Anabel that I love her! "The other Knight started crying for the" last "words of the mask" Ahhh ... goodbye ... cruel world .. . "the mask dies. The Knights who was crying was still on the "body" of the mask.

The hand appears holding the Oscar. The mask restores the figure. "Heh!" The mask snaps up grabbing the Oscar.

the spectators applauded. "Thank you. They loves me!" Claudia, Maia and the Knights are surprised and look with disgust at the mask "They love me so much. Mama i did it!" Shout the mask crying. "I love you all!"shouts the mask sending kisses to the spectators.

"That this for me!" said the Knight who remained serious and takes out his sword and placed it on his neck

"Look dark elves!" Shouts the mask, pointing randomly

"Where!?" the two Knights look towards the direction pointed by the mask

"GOODBYE!" The mask yells running quickly. SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE!"

"Disgraceful!" Claudia screams angrily.

"Hahahahahahahahahhaha!" The mask shouts laughing.

"I swear to you, if I see you again I will rip that green face out of you !!"

Maia was dumbfounded and looked at the piece of cloth on the floor. He bends down to grab it and sniffs it. The familiar smell and is known to Maia. "Michel ..."

* * *

**two hours later.**

In Michel's mind.

"Hahahaha how was kissing a real woman today!" Laughs the Mask while drinking liquor

"I felt strange, but it was great!" They were both on the Yacht.

"Yes but you were surprised to kiss a beautiful dark elf! "The mask laughed out loud.

"It's weird, but it wasn't all bad" said Michel laughing and remembering the kiss with Chloe.

"You saw Chloe's eyes ... I've seen them ... I think we stole the heart of a dark elf!"

"You say? Although I feel a little sorry for the ogre" Remembering about the ogre.

"Well. That was epic in doing plastic surgery on the ogre...No wonder I lost my medical license ... "

"Hey though one thing, what was that thing looked like a cannon?"

"Ah ... I used that in the other world where this damn used me in these things ..." The mask said remembering his previous wearer.

"What? who do you mean

"My previous wearer who used it for evil ..." The mask said with a serious look.

"oh, but now we are together, right?"

"Yes ... hey, I forgot to tell you something important ..." The mask said in a serious tone.

"what thing?"

"It is the second time that you wear the mask. No? ... there is a limit called the violence meter ..."

"What about that?"

"Well ... I have come across some people who wanted revenge. That was getting out of control leading to death. Insanitythe murder ... "The mask said, remembering people from another world. Stanley. Stan's wife. The police. The teenage group. The gangster.

"oh ... a lot of bad things ..." he said understanding the message.

"Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror when wearing the mask. You see normal, bald white teeth. But don't run into this stage ..."

"What's going on?"

"Well ... red eyes ... big teeth ... and crazy face ..." The mask explained.

"In other words, total madness?"

"Yes ... but every time you use the mask the violence meter increases ..." The mask said in a serious tone.

"I think you should have told me that before ..."

"I just had the assumption that you were going to undo me. the contract is already done ... but you must control the ambition. Since mortals want greed and many things they want to get ... "The mask explains" The majority who were saved. They threw me through the water and buried me underground ... "The mask said looking at Michel, "You can become a hero. That thing about the hero happened like the police who almost killed his partner ..."

"ok, only then friend, will I use it for total emergencies, is that alright?"

"Really ..." The mask said, opening his eyes "You won't leave me"

"No, I will ask the Dong to bring me from time to time, but if the thing is very complicated, you go into action friend!"

"No!" Shouts the m"it should be pretty close to you ... remember the rules! "

"It's true ..." said Michel thinking "to you what occurs to you"

"Well. It's just ..." The mask was going to say but a voice interrupts him.

"Oni-san!" His sister's voice yells.

"Oh my God..."said the mask. "You better go.."

"Okay, hey before I go, thanks for helping defend my people!"

"You are my bearer. And we are lovers of big breasts .." The mask said smiling and laughing out loud.

* * *

"haha yes, see you" Michel takes off his mask

"Oni-san. Maia wants to talk to you ..." said the younger sister Knocking on the door.

"there I go little sister" arranges the mask next to the table

"Maia surprises me that you come so late ..."said the younger sister.

"Yes ... but I want to talk about something with your brother ..." Maia said seriously. Michel would come down, hiding his sleepy face.

"What's up Maia"

"Michel ... where were you all day?" Maia asks.

"I was with you, then I came home and I was in my room playing with my dog" He said with some fear

"Wolf wolf!" The dog Dong who is running on all fours and jumps on Maia barked.

"See, I did nothing more than that"

"Ah what a cute puppy ..." Maia said stroking Dong. But the dog Dong made a pervert face enjoying Maia's breasts and looks at Michel with a mocking look.

'wretched not now' mentally said Michel

"Oh by the way ... there is something I want to ask you. why your piece of clothing was in the forest ..." Maia said showing the cloth to Michel. That made Dong and Michel nervous about this cloth.

"What? oh is that today my dog wanted to go out, I took him for a walk and well I ran a bit with him, but ... uh ... "Michel did not know how to continue

"This cloth was where the invaders were ..."Maia said seriously.

** 'Now that I say, she will realize that I am the one wearing the mask'**

"Hey brother ... why are you sweating?" Said the younger sister.

"uh ... this ... how do I say ... this ..." Michel became nervous. it begins to speak in the mind.**'mask if you have berries in the room I'll let you do something you want, I hope please'**

**_You should kill her_**

The voice booms inside Michel. It was the voice different from the mask.** 'why!? Yes I love her!'**

The Dong jumps leaving Maia and runs to his room. "Wolf!" Shouts the Dong.Maia and Michel look at the dog where he was climbing until Dong comes down from the ladder where he brings something that Maia and the sister blushes at seeing something embarrassing for Michel.

The Dong dog was wearing a blue panties that belonged to the dark elf Chloe.

"Michel ... you were ..." Maia said, astonished to see that the dog brought a blue panties into his mouth.

**'Where do ****get that from and when?**' He said mentally and remembered something that happened in hours ago where the mask stole Chloe's clothes "I can explain it ..."

"Brother ... no ... you were ..." The younger sister was in shock. Maia snatches the panties and looks at Michel and raises her hand.

SLAP

"I will confiscate that. And I will find the owner. I am disappointed that you are like that, pervert ..." Maia said angrily and take away the blue panties

'**ok that counts'** Michel rubs his hurt cheek and looks at his sister who had a disappointed look.

"Oni-san. A pervert ... maybe I'll go to my room .."

Michel is in Shock and looks at Dong who laughs silently. "You are a little demon" he said quietly hanging Dong

**"Hey, did I miss something?"** Said the voice of the mask that is normal.

'**Why did you tell me to kill her !?'** said Michel mentally and released Dong.

**'I said that?'**

'yes'

**'I never said that**

"If you said it with a sinister voice" he was saying mentally as he went to his room.

**'Ah ... you'd better not listen to it for your own good ... I'd better sleep ...'** The mask's voice fades.

'Hey don't go!' Screams mentally. "Great, now they marked me as a pervert ..." Michel said annoyed.

"At least you're going to enjoy the company ..." said Dong who jumped on Michel's shoulder.

"Company?" Michel said confused.

"You waifu ..."Dong said pointing to the pillow that is Cellestine Lucross.

"Ah ... well ... I will sleep I will have to secure the lock ..." Michel said securing the lock. "Good evening Dong ..."

"Good evening..."Dong said sleeping in a small bed and was dressed in pajamas.

* * *

Outside the house.

Maia walked angrily and looks at the blue panties. "This idiot ... don't tell me he's interested in another woman ..."Maia growls annoyed and her nose notices some odor. "Wait a minute ... * Sniff * women's perfume ... that panty was worn ... what a pervert ... but ..." Maia takes the cloth that found it from the forest. "Michel would never fight but he has hair but that guy is bald ... it seems that he has a strange connection ... "Maia speaks and goes home.

He sits on the edge of the bed. "Why that guy knew that my secret love is Vault ... maybe he is ... one of the members or someone else ..." Maia looks at the Blue panty "Stupid Michel ...she said closing his eyes.

* * *

**In the Garran kingdom.**

we see a throne room where there are two women alone. One is sitting on the throne that is the queen of the dark elves.

"Chloe what happened. Why did you come back?" Olga asks in a serious tone.

* * *

PAUSE.

"She is my dear Waifu. Olga Discord..Eroge's main villain. Since at first glance it looks villainous. But inside her she has a reason to attack Eostia .. since her strengths are "The mask draws a red marker" Her butt. Her legs. Her breasts and her lips and her eyes. she is so sensual. I will not say more about ... "

"Boss. Olga is calling you!"

"Ah. I'll leave the movie to play. There I go sweetie with a cream glue!" Shouts the happy mask going to the door.

* * *

"My Queen we had to make a withdrawal" she said to kneel

"Why. Was there an army waiting. Don't tell me they suffered losses?" Olga said in a serious tone.

"Only one, an ogre who was with us" Chloe said with a little fear in her voice

"What really happened? And there is a question you must answer. Why are you dressed in strange clothes?" Olga said looking at the clothes Chloe was wearing.

"That is what brought us, here someone who has great magical abilities and dressed me this way"

"A magician ... he is the one who interrupted your invasion ... and don't tell me that that magician took them out of here bringing back ..."

"Y-yeah"

"It was human ... or another species ... could you tell me the descriptions ..." Olga said

"he had a certain human aspect, but he had a green head"

"Green head? ..." Olga looks back."It is strange and you say it has high magic abilities ... because those clothes you are wearing ... I can feel the essence of magic ... it is powerful ..."

"In addition, he could with most of our army and kept us at bay at all times, but no one else was hurt"

"What can you tell me about them?" Olga said looking at the ten victims of bullying in the mask who are tied with adhesive tape. "I never saw that strange summons ... but do you know the name at least?"

"I don't know, but we can say it the mask ..."

"Mask?" Olga said looking at Chloe. "Was there someone else. Was there only him?"

"a strange dog, although we had a duel at the end ..."

"You could hurt him at least ..." Olga said.

"nothing ..." she said with some fear

"Don't lie to me. Is something wrong?" Olga said seriously.

"The duel was of ... Dances"

"... Dances?"Olga said in little shock. "One moment means dance duel ...".

"Yes my Lady"

"Don't tell me you lost. But why did he help you escape?" Olga said seriously. "That kinda amazes me that that wizard helped you ..."

"He promised me that if i defeats him, he would do nothing and let us attack the town, but if he defeats us, we retired peacefully, but the army came and he helped us escape ..."

"Interesting ... I think I came up with a plan ... do you know where it came from?" Olga said smiling.

"appeared from nowhere"

"But he said something about a village ..." asks Olga.

"that this village was going to defend it, but did not want to harm the others"

"Chloe you have a mission ... find this Mask and bring him before me. I suppose that would be an allied power that we are looking for ..."

"Th-alright" Chloe remembers what happened about kiss and blushes "I swear I'll have my revenge ..."she said quietly

"You will go with the two assassins ..." Olga said in a serious tone. "If he opposes. At least drag him to my castle ..."

"understood!"

* * *

**In narration of the mask.**

"So my friends. It is where the mask and Michel start a strange friendship. "Said the mask that had a suit almost fixed and kiss marks on the face. He is smiling and looks back" Hey Dong come here. you looked for a new power generator!

."But mask, there is a problem ..." Said the wardrobe manager

"What?" Said the annoyed mask.

"Chloe's clothes were worth around 2000 yen and the money doesn't come"

"WHO WAS THE IDIOT WHO HAD THE MONEY!" Shouts the annoying mask

."The rate manager is seriously ill, so we could not accommodate the process ..."

"You know ..." The mask pulls out the silencer gun. "You have a job. Eliminate him ..."

"What!?" The guy said

."Because I don't want lazy people in my study ..." The mask said angrily.

"And what do I do with the body?"

"Cook it and feed our monkeys who are the scriptwriters ..." The mask said smiling. The employee grabs the gun. ".hey are you still recording? "The mask looks at the cameraman.

"y-yeah"

"Come I want to talk to you ..." said the mask lifting the chair. "Just let go of the camera slowly .."

"Sir mask, nothing bad will happen to me, right?"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen ..."the Mask empty his pocket "see, I have nothing dangerous ..."

"Sir where do I leave the torture case to eliminate witnesses ..." Dong said appearing and looking at the cameraman.

"Wh-what did he say?"

"Nothing. We will talk in my office I have candies and sweets ..." .said the mask smiling

"I'm not a boy! But it wouldn't be bad"

"Yes. Nothing bad is going to happen ..." said the mask pulling out piano wire and the camera turned off.

* * *

Well that's it. .Thanks to a friend who helped me finish the ten thousand word chapter.

I appreciate **@ilidankseng.** Thanks for helping me, leave me the comments if the protagonist will have a massive Harem or one Girl for Michel. .well see you in the next chapter bye.


End file.
